A Guardian's Toil
by onlyangelscascade
Summary: On the run from a blood thursty vampire Carissa, and her seven kids, decide to hide out in La Pushe, Washington for a while. As you can image things don't go completely as planned for little Carissa, ooh no, no, no. rated T mostly because I'm lazy


**A/N: **I just want to say that this story takes place **_before Breaking Dawn_**. I haven't read _Breaking Dawn _yet and I don't know if I really want to...but I love the werewolves to death and I started writing this story before that book even came out and I figured why not put it out there anyways? So you can hate it and flame on this story I don't mind (in fact I kinda like it when people flame on my stories...all though I perfer it when people give constructive critisism so if I screw up a lot of my grammer please, please tell me!)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything familiar to you! I don't own anything related to Twilight thats Steph's (sorry I don't know how to spell her name so I wont bucher it ;))...even though...on occasion...I really wish I did own it...

* * *

_I've never met another one of my kind. We are scarce in the United States since we are mostly located in Greenland. Or that's what I've heard from my mother who died several years ago. The legends of my kin are not at all similar to those of werewolves. But we originated from Spirit Warriors just as they had. _

_But my kind took a different path then the Werewolves. We chose to always remain in human form, in return we gained strength, and speed that easily defeated the werewolves, but gave up ever being able to turn into some huge wolf like creature. All of our senses were heightened but not by a lot. _

_My sense of smell is keen, but not nearly as amazing as werewolves or vampires. I can also hear better then most. I heal much quicker, getting injured takes a lot more for me then a normal human._

_But we cannot gain the freedom of turning into a wolf; and lost the ability to leave our bodies. It was a sacrifice most of us made unwillingly. But in the end it was necessary. It was that or be whipped out._

_We are, in a sense, weaker then the werewolves when they are in a pack. But more effective by ourselves. Sure we will never have their amazing communication skills or ability to work together as a whole. But we can easily deal with the occasional vampire_. _That is what I know of my kind._

-333-

Seattle, it's a dangerous city, sure. But at the same time it's a whole lot safer then some small town out in the middle of nowhere. Where one of my kids scent could be easily picked up. Well technically none of them are my kids, then again technically their each dead. A flicker of a smile pulls at my lips before vanishing. It had been a difficult decision to take each of these kids away from their families. Of course it was either take them or let some Vampire get them.

A cold September breeze pushes my hair back and sends shivers down my spine. The sounds of the Seattle busy streets only four stories beneath me is the only thing that manages to keep me awake. But I doubt I could fall asleep even if Seattle suddenly went silent. Today had been amazingly stressful. I had taken the kids with me to the grocery store, which wasn't a big deal I take them with me just about everywhere I go. But we had been stopped by a police officer, which was a big deal, who had demanded to know where our parents were. It took a very long time to convince him that I was over eighteen, which I'm not, and that the kids were all related to me. But convincing a police officer that I was over eighteen was a walk in the park compared to persuading him that each of the kids was in fact related to me.

I pull my legs to my chest resting my chin on them.

Sitting on the fire-escape in our small rundown apartment is pretty much the only near silent place I can be. Even with all seven of the kids sleeping. Closing my eyes I lean my head back mentally going threw where each of the children are sleeping. Cassandra is in the living room with Caleb and Nehemiah. Joseph, Heather and Iris are in the bedroom. I look down and smile, Seth is with me. Seth is only five years old. His dirty blond hair is almost a buzz cut on the sides with enough hair on to top to create a nice spike. His white skin has been sun kissed from our summer spent in Texas.

I let my arm drop from my knees to brush the top of his head. He stirs slightly so I stop. Seth has always had problems sleeping so waking him now probably won't be the best idea.

Besides the cop incident the day had gone quite smoothly. I hadn't seen any blood suckers at the grocery-store. None of my kids had disappeared. We all managed to get back alive. It has been a good day.

Closing my eyes I let out a sigh. Cassandra, my little eleven years old rebel, had threatened several times that she was going to run away. My thirteen year old, Nehemiah, took matters into his own hands in the car and almost threw little Caleb out the bathroom window.

No, no day is perfect. But it was as close to perfect as it gets with us.

A scream suddenly brakes threw the air startling me so bad that I fall out of the window cell almost crushing Seth. "CARISSA!" It's Heather screaming from the bedroom. My heart nearly falls to the floor. Heaving Seth up I run to the bathroom door nearly tripping on my own feet in my desperation to get to the bedroom. I throw the bathroom door open almost ripping it off its hinges.

Caleb, Cassandra and Nehemiah go running by me towards the fastest exit there is, the fire escape, that I have just fled from. I through Seth into Nehemiah's arms giving him a curt nod. He knows the drill, get all the kids down into the van as quickly as possible then drive around the block as fast as the car will let him go; until I get to the van then he will move over and let me drive us away from here.

This isn't the first time we've had to evacuate. Since he was a four years old I've been running across the country with him.

I run towards the bedroom, slowing down when I turn the corner and edge towards the door. I have no idea were the vampire is; it's completely dark in the room. Another ear piercing screech cracks threw the air. Finally I throw myself into the room flipping the switch; lightening up the room. And there the bastard is, cornering my Joseph who is standing on top of his bed pressing himself as close to the wall as he possibly can.

"Hey ugly look over here" I snap angrily. The vampire only turns slightly giving me a spiteful glare with his unnerving blood red eyes.

Joseph takes the moment slashing out with his switch blade; of course it does nothing except slice his skin and angers the vampire. He back hands Joseph so hard it throws him across the room and leaves an indent in the wall.

I can see Iris and Heather hiding under the bed that Joseph has just fallen onto. Good girls I think; for a split second I'm proud of my girls.

Obviously the vampire found Joseph the most interesting. Or Joseph distracted him while the girls hid under the bed.

"Bastard" I growl clenching my teeth anger burning threw my veins; touching Joseph was a mistake. He smiles at me.

"And who would you be?" He asks walking towards me in a rather cocky stride. Suddenly his stone cold hand brushes my cheek sending shivers down my spin. I twist my face into a disgusted grimace.

"Your worst nightmare" I hiss narrowing my eyes on him. My hand moves with inhuman speed, natural speed for me, to clutch his. I tighten very slowly. Crushing it. He screams in pain attempting to strike me with his free hand; but I grab that one also tightening both hands.

He of course won't admit defeat and flee. They never do. Instead he kicks me, and throws me across the room. Unlike him I am not immortal and I take the blow just like a human; sputtering and falling to the ground. Cursing several times under my breath.

But I stand up again. Crack my knuckles and run at him. I only manage to land one hard punch under his chin. The vampire falls backward several steps giving me a startled glare. Probably reassessing me. His nose curls up; sniffing the air. His eyes wonder towards Joseph almost with a deep longing in them before flashing back towards me. No I'm not one of you I think a glimmer of humor turning the edges of my mouth up.

"What the hell are you?" he spit's the words out with a very irritated undertone.

"We're called Dark Walkers, and I'm going to kill you" I say smiling at him with sarcastic courtesy, he scowls probably only getting more angry with me. I am sure he has never heard of one like me. And most likely does not believe me. Suddenly I am angry with his unbelief almost more then him hurting Joseph. Almost, but not quite.

"Is that so" he mutters darkly. Suddenly he hunkers down in a cat like pose; I prepare myself for his attack. But he jumps by me and out the window. I let out a breath I hadn't known I'd been holding. I'm relieved! Why? I could have defeated him easily.

I glance at the bed and know exactly why. Iris and Heather are both staring at me with wide eyed horror. They've never seen me fight before.

Taking in a deep breath I walk over to the bed and crouch down. They both cower away from me. It feels as if someone has smacked me.

"Please?" I beg offering my hand. Heather stares at it for a long moment most likely debating with herself. Finally she reaches over and grabs it, allowing me to drag her out from under the bed. Iris comes more slowly crawling out; avoiding my touch. She is tears stained and still shaking.

She stares at me for a long moment before collapsing on the floor "are you going to hurt us Car?" she asks in a desperate and fear filled voice. This is what I hate. Having to assure the little ones when I fight that I am not going to kill them. I am not like them. Heather sits down next to me cuddling under my arm and starts to cry nearly silently. They get so scared. Because they know. Vampires want to kill them. They want to eat them.

"No Iris," I exclaim scooping her up and cradling her with one arm but wrapping my other arm around Heather, "I wont ever hurt you. I'm here to protect you. As long as it's in my power I'm gonna keep you kids alive."

"Do you promise?" she asks peering up at me with her dark brown eyes. Her skin is a light brown while her hair is a deeper, yet still, light brown color, off setting her skin nicely.

"Yes" I whisper leaning down and kissing her forehead "I swear it."

Oh crap…he jumped out the window! The other kids!! I glance towards Joseph to see that his eyes are slowly opening up. I give him a quick encouraging nod. He replies with a very weak smile of acknowledgment before crawling off the bed and taking Heathers hand in his.

Still holding Iris to me I jump to my feet, free one of my hands; grab Josephs and run to the bathroom. The window is still completely open; I push all the kids out the window before crawling out also. I slam shut the window although I know it won't do any good. The apartment must wreak of all seven kids rich fragrances. I tighten my jaw. "Damn vampires" I mutter under my breath.

Joseph is climbing down the ladder at an amazingly fast pace. I could simply jump. But I that would only make Iris more afraid of me. Joseph of course would be used to it. But the other two have only been with us for about 3 years. Most people would have expected all of the children to be used to inhuman things like me. But Iris had never before been present when a vampire attacked; she had always managed to get out before seeing me fight. There for she had never seen my abilities in action before tonight.

I look down the ladder to see all three kids at the bottom waiting. I grab hold of the edges pressing my bare feet against the side and slide down. For the first time in three years of living our winters in Seattle I am thankful that I had ordered all the kids to keep their duffle bags in the van.

I drop to the ground then push the ladder up. It makes a horrible screeching sound; so I leave it. The van suddenly bursts around the corner staying on two wheels for a few seconds before evening out. Nehemiah is driving in the front seat a determined look on his face. The wheels scream in protest and the entire van shutters as he comes to a halt feet away from us.

I cringe inwardly. He certainly isn't the best driver, he'd probably make Mario cringe, but he is the only thing I have so he will have to do.

The kids throw open the back door ushering the three kids in. I slide across the hot hood of the van throwing open the drivers side door and push Nehemiah into the passengers seat.

"I take it the vamp ain't dead" Nehemiah says buckling into shotgun. I shake my head viciously, scowling.

"He jumped out the window," I say smiling slightly, "I guess he didn't exactly like me"

Nehemiah shrugs "I understand where he's coming from" I send him a death glare then hit the gas sending the van flying down the ally. "So where are we going?" he questions hardly sounding interested as he puts the chair in recline and slides his hands under his head.

"I was thinking we could head towards Canada" I reply.

"What happened to big cities are good?" he says sarcastically. I shake my head then shrug.

"I think we should try and disappear for awhile…go threw a couple little towns" I take a quick glance down at the Washington map then instantly decide "We're gonna go threw La Pushe"

"And that is where?" Joseph suddenly piped up from the back he sounds tired and just about as interested as Nehemiah.

"Um…" I trail off, it's either don't look at the road for a few seconds to locate where the town is or watch the road and tell Joseph that I don't know. I peer down choosing choice one "Right by Forks."

"Oh great," Cassandra mutters, "Podunk nowhere!"

It's always great to know that I have the support of my kids. I rev the engine egger to get out of this city as quickly as I possibly can. I glance over all my kids. Cassandra's beautiful red-orange hair, that had been pulled into two tight braids, is now halve down but other then that she looks fine with the usual bruise like circles beneath her eyes. Josephs light brown skin is beginning to bruise where the vampire had hit him, well at least he's alive I tell myself. But over all my kids look fine.

Caleb's pale blue eyes meet mine "Well I don't want to move again" he shouts folding his arms across his chest. I would say that Caleb is the most stubborn eight year old that has ever been created. With pale blond hair that perfectly matches Seth's and baby blue eyes he's the type of little boy that girls will ooh and aah at when they see.

"You're speeding" Nehemiah points out a malevolent grin stretching across his face.

"Oh your one to talk" I hiss narrowing my eyes on him as I slow the car down.

"Cris do you _want_ to kill us?" Heather cries from the back seat. If I have to spend longer then an hour in this van with seven kids I think I'll shoot myself.

"Seth stop clinging on me so much! _Cris tell him to stop_!" Iris's shrill cries from the second row made me grimace.

"Seth please just lay down okay?" suddenly the city seemed to fall away I could feel joy begin to set. I hit the button for the radio and let the soothing melodies fill the car. Soon almost all of my kids were sleeping. It was one in the morning I had to give them credit for waking up in the first place. I had a horrible feeling that all of them, every single one, would be crabby when I wake them up in an couple hours.

-333-

My eyes start to drift shut. I shake my head and glance down at Nehemiah, my little trooper. When he grows up he's going to make a girl very happy. Or miserable depending on how you looked at the situation.

I try to avoid thinking about what my kids will do when I die, because I'm not immortal one day I will die. I guess all I can do is train them to run damn fast and hope for the best. But for me that's not enough. I don't even know what they'll do with me. _Survive that's what they'll do_.

Concentrating on the road I really hope we get to Forks soon. Hopefully they'll be a motel in the minuscule town. Or we'll be forced to live out of this van and I certainly don't want to have to do that again. Two weeks in a little town in New York we had to sleep in this van. I never want to relieve that hell again. If there was no motel we would be going to Canada. With seven fake birth certificates. There not really fake, they did belong to someone at one time. But now they belong to us.

Something is on the road. I squint leaning forward slightly. Someone is standing in the middle of the road. I begin to step on the brakes when the person blurs into nothing. I fly forward in my seat as my van raps itself around something. Looking up in time my eyes meet dark red irises. I feel a scream build in my throat; my belt gives, I can hear a ripping sound, and I feel my body begin to fly forward. I hear the crash of the windshield and feel the glass cut threw my skin as I'm thrown out of the car. I hit the pavement and blackness takes me.

-333-

* * *

**A/N: **If your really confused about what she is exactly she's basically like a vampire minus the blood drinking stuff. And its totally and completely made up...no legend searching for me...lol. So whatda think? And I mean what did you REALLY think...please please review! Reviews make me really happy...also if there are confusing parts that seem like she's thinking something but aren't _italic _then there probably thoughts that are supposed to be in italic.


End file.
